mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wielka tajemnica Pinkie/Transkrypt
:Pinkie Pie: Pięćset sześćdziesiąt sześć, pięćset sześćdziesiąt siedem, pięćset sześćdziesiąt osiem... uuu hu! Popatrz na to, Pound Cake! Już niewiele mi brakuje do pobicia mojego rekordu w lukrowaniu babeczek! :Pani Cake: Do stu pączków! Doprawdy nie wierzę własnym oczom! :Pinkie Pie: To robi wrażenie. Sama jestem z siebie dumna. :Pani Cake: Pinkie, czy możesz zająć się sklepem? Ja skoczę do magazynu. Właśnie otrzymaliśmy niezwykłe zamówienie i składniki muszą być najlepsze! :Pumpkin Cake: gaworzy :Pinkie Pie: Okie-dokie-spokie. :Pani Cake: Dziękuję! :uderzenie :Pinkie Pie: Dzidziuś?! Shining Armor i księżniczka Cadance będą mieli dzidziusia?! To fantastyczna wiadomość, lecę powiedzieć o tym Twilight! :Pani Cake: O, wiesz, Pinkie, ee... ciszej to jest super tajna niespodzianka. :Pani Cake i Pumpkin Cake: "ćśśśś" :się zamykają :Pinkie Pie: Super tajna niespodzianka?! Znaczy, że mam zachować tę cudowną wiadomość... ślinę ...dla siebie! :Piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Wielka tajemnica Pinkie. :Pinkie Pie: Chociaż tak naprawdę niczego nie obiecywałam pani Cake, to nie mogę powiedzieć Twilight, ani nikomu co wiem! Bo nie mogę stać się e... e... wielką psucicielką niespodzianek! Racja, Gummy? :Gummy: smoczek Pound Cake'a :Pinkie Pie: Znów zabrałeś Pound Cake'owi smoczek? Wiesz, że nie wolno zabierać rzeczy dzidziusiowi? :Rarity: O jakim dzidziusiu rozmawiacie? :Pinkie Pie: Kto? Co? Jak? Kto mówi o dzidziusiach?! :Rarity: Ty mówiłaś, Pie, przed chwilą. O co właściwie chodziło? :pyknięcie :Pinkie Pie: smoczek Pound Cake'a :Twilight Sparkle: Świetnie! Jesteśmy w komplecie. Więc mogę od razu podzielić się z wami wspaniałą nowiną! Ktoś wyjątkowy przyjeżdża z wizytą do Ponyville i chcę was prosić o pomoc w przygotowaniach! :bohaterki mówią jednocześnie :Twilight Sparkle: To... :Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor i księżniczka Cadance! :pauza :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, będą u nas— :Pinkie Pie i Twilight Sparkle: Już jutro! :pauza :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, przyjadą— :Pinkie Pie: Ekspresem Przyjaźni, a nie Kryształowym Pociągiem i nie zatrzymają się w mieście, tylko przyjadą prosto do nas? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak. :Pinkie Pie: Iiiiii? :Twilight Sparkle: Iii to tyle. :Pinkie Pie: Och. :Rainbow Dash: A skąd ty to wszystko wiesz? :Pinkie Pie: śmiech Szósty zmysł? :rozciągania :Rainbow Dash: To, powiedz, jak możemy Ci pomóc? :Twilight Sparkle: Chodź ze mną. :Rainbow Dash: Fajne plakaty! Czy to jest Smash Fortune? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, to on. Kiedy Shining Armor powiedział, że przyjedzie do mnie z wizytą, zaczęłam zbierać dla niego te rzeczy, żeby miał niespodziankę. :Pinkie Pie: Niespodziankę?! śmiech :Twilight Sparkle: Już nie mogłam wytrzymać, musiałam wam pokazać mój sekret! :Pinkie Pie: stłumiony głos Nie mam pojęcia jakie to uczucie. :Fluttershy: Och, jaka słodka, mała mrówcza farma! :mrówek, pisk :Spike: I mnóstwo fajowych, starych komiksów! :Twilight Sparkle: Ostrożnie! Są bardzo cenne! :Spike: dmucha pogwizdywanie :Pinkie Pie: Co to jest? :Twilight Sparkle: To jest Brutus Force. Shining Armor nosił go na rękach jak swojego dzidziusia! :Pinkie Pie: Tak! śmiech Ale słodziaczek! śmiech :Rarity: Jak na wystrój zamku, jest to trochę dziecinnie. Ale to miły gest z twojej strony. :Fluttershy: Jestem pewna, że Shining Armor będzie zachwycony. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też. Ale chciałabym dodać jeszcze kilka rzeczy, zanim przyjedzie. Przyda mi się parę pomocnych kopytek. :Applejack: Cokolwiek potrzeba skarbie, my to załatwimy. :Reszta głównej szóstki poza Twilight: się :Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki, kochani! Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy tu wejdą i wszystko zobaczą! :Rainbow Dash: To jest całkiem zrozumiałe. Patrzenie jak ktoś dostaje niespodziankę, jest prawie jeszcze lepsze, niż dostanie samemu niespodzianki! :Pinkie Pie: Ale... hmpf.. co jeśli niespodzianką jest tak niesamowicie ekscytująca, że ktoś nie może dłużej wytrzymać i musi o niej powiedzieć kucykowi, który stoi obok, bo jak nie, to eksploduje?! :Fluttershy: Ja powiem... nie. :Rarity: Ten kucyk, który zepsuje niespodziankę innym kucykom, zostanie potępiony... na zawsze! :Pinkie Pie: śmiech Pójdę już! :pinballa :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: Cóż, znamy Pinkie Pie nie od dzisiaj, ale czy wy też myślicie, że ona zachowywała się jeszcze dziwniej niż zwykle? :pędu :drzwiami :Pinkie Pie: oddech, zmęczonym głosem Uff, o mały włos! Bardzo mały. Prawie puściłam parę. A ta para wyrządziłaby naprawdę dużo szkody! Myślę, że powinnam unikać teraz swoich przyjaciółek. I innych kucyków na dobrą sprawę! Hmmm... już wiem! Shining Armor i Cadance przyjeżdżają jutro, więc wystarczy, że zamknę się w pokoju z dala od innych, aż do ich przyjazdu! W ten sposób niczego nie zepsuję! :Pan Cake: Och, dobrze, że jesteś! Pani Cake potrzebuje pomocy, mamy towar do rozwiezienia! Bardzo Ci dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się mnie zastąpić i dostarczyć te ciastka, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Ja... co? :Pan Cake: Może powinienem zatrudnić kogoś do zastępowania mnie przy dostawach. :Pinkie Pie: Ja mogę! :Pan Cake: Serio? :Pinkie Pie: Tak! Nie ma takiej możliwości, żeby coś mi przeszkodziło w wykonywaniu tej pracy, jak na przykład ukrywanie wielkiej tajemnicy, która mi utrudni przebywanie wśród innych kucyków. :Pan Cake: Świetnie! Ee, jesteś pewna, że nie zmienisz zdania? :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma mowy! Obiecuję, a jak skłamię, to w oko ciastkiem dostanę! :Pinkie Pie: Och, tak. Ja obiecałam, że to zrobię. A Pinkie nigdy nie łamie obietnicy! Nigdy! :Pan Cake: No, piękne dzięki! Naprawdę, ratujesz mi ciastka! :Pinkie Pie: z siebie powietrze, wzdycha Hm. Może to będzie spokojny dzień i uda mi się wszystkich uniknąć! :wózka :Apple Bloom: Cześć, Pinkie Pie! :Sweetie Belle: Słyszałaś jakieś fajne plotki? :Scootaloo: Taa, nudzi nam się. Powiedz, czy dzieje się coś ciekawego? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! :zderzenie :Pinkie Pie: Ugh! Fluttershy, co za niespodzianka! Znaczy, nie niespodzianka! :Fluttershy: Opuściłaś zamek tak nagle. Twilight prosiła żebym Cię spytała, czy przywieziesz przekąski na kolację dla Shining Armora i Cadance. :Pinkie Pie: Oczywiście! Tak zrobię! Słowo Pinkie! Tak! Hehe... :Fluttershy: No wiesz, może trochę baby marchewek... :Pinkie Pie: śmiech Coś ty powiedziała?! :Fluttershy: Baby marchewki! Shining Armor je lubi. :Pinkie Pie: Ja też! Baby marchewki są takie jak duże, tylko mniejsze, trochę jak źrebaki są mniejszą wersją swoich rodziców, tylko mniejsze i słodsze— O, wiewiórka! :Fluttershy: Gdzie? Czy to Albert? :Pinkie Pie: Zaraz zaczynamy operację "Tajne Kopytko", żeby za wszelką cenę unikać wszystkich znajomych kucyków! :wózka :pukanie :drzwi :pędu :maszyny do szycia :pluskanie :Pinkie Pie: Paskudnie się czułam ignorując moje przyjaciółki... Może by tak powiedzieć o niespodziance chociaż jednemu kucykowi? :Rarity: pogłosem '' Ten kucyk, który zepsuje niespodziankę innym kucykom, zostanie potępiony... na zawsze!'' :Pinkie Pie: Masz rację, straszny-obrazie-Rarity-który-jest-tylko-wytworem-mojej-wyobraźni. Lepiej nie mówić o tym nikomu! wzdycha Bo ktoś powiedziałby Twilight i nie miałaby niespodzianki, i to by była moja wina. :Pinkie Pie: z ulgą Nareszcie, jestem już samiusieńka i bezpieczniuśka. :papieru :Pinkie Pie: Och, świetny pomysł! Ja też coś przekąszę! przeżuwa pełną buzią To jabłko jest pyszne! przełyka A ty co zjesz, Gumiś? Och, nie! To lista, którą wczoraj pomogła mi zrobić Twilight żebym dzisiaj nie zapomniała o swoich obietnicach! I mam jeszcze trzy rzeczy do zrobienia! Och, cztery jeśli liczyć zawiezienie przekąsek do zamku! Myślę, że ostatnio za bardzo szastałam tymi obietnicami... :balonów :Sweetie Belle: Uuu! Ja poproszę flaminga :balonów :Apple Bloom: A ja złotą rybkę! :balonów :Scootaloo: Niespodziankę! :balonów :dziecka :Scootaloo: Czy to... butelka dla dzidziusia? :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy Nie! To jest e... ha... piesek! Ha ha, szczekanie, ha ha! Eh... :Scootaloo: Jesteś pewna? Bo to wygląda jak bu— :Pinkie Pie: Następny! :Featherweight: Ee, poproszę o źrebaczka! Eech, chyba że oczywiście byłby to duży problem... :Pinkie Pie: Ciekawe, że o to prosisz, Featherweight. :Featherweight: Naprawdę? :Pinkie Pie: No nie wiem. Naprawdę? :Featherweight: Ee, to może po prostu zrób mi żyrafę. :szuflad :Burmistrzyni: Ojej, twoje przyjaciółki miały rację mówiąc, że świetnie układasz akta, Pinkie! Kryjesz w sobie jeszcze niejedną tajemnicę! :Pinkie Pie: Nieprawda! :Burmistrzyni: głosem Mówiąc o tajemnicach, czy znasz może jakieś tajemnice innych kucyków? :kartek :Pinkie Pie: Nieeee... :Burmistrzyni: głosem Tajemnice tak wielkie i ekscytujące, że w kółko o nich myślałaś? :Pinkie Pie: Nie! :Burmistrzyni: westchnienie Ja też nie... :balonu :Sprzedawca mebli: się Właśnie o to mi chodziło. Dzięki, Pinkie! :Pinkie Pie: Nie ma za co! :Sprzedawca mebli: A przy okazji, przekaż innym kucykom, że mam wyprzedaż łóżeczek dla dzieci. :Pinkie Pie: czyta "Traktuj swoje źrebię jak... książątko"?! :klapnięcie :Sprzedawca mebli: się Chwytliwe hasło, nie? Wpadłem na ten pomysł całkiem sam! :Pinkie Pie: krzyczy :Sprzedawca mebli: Ach. Myślałem, że jest dobre. :powietrza z balonu :Twilight Sparkle: Hej, Pinkie! Ale pyszności! Pomogę Ci! Powinnyśmy je przykryć, żeby się nie zepsuły. :Pinkie Pie: Czemu miałyby się zepsuć? Będziemy je jeść już niedługo! :Applejack: O, nikt Cię nie poinformował? Shining Armor i Cadance się spóźnią. Może przyjadą dopiero w sobotę. :Pinkie Pie: Coooooooo?! hiperwentyluje Och...to...to znaczy... stęka że mam... się czekać... oddech jeszcze cały dzień?! Och, nie wiem czy dam radę! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, czy jest coś, co chcesz powiedzieć? Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś coś w sobie dusiła. :Pinkie Pie: niezrozumiałe stęknięcie :Fluttershy: Chętnie wysłuchamy. :Applejack: No, mów kochanie, śmiało. :Rarity: Nikt nie będzie Cię oceniał. :Spike: Poczujesz się lepiej, jak to z siebie wyrzucisz! :Pinkie Pie: balon :Rainbow Dash: Śmiało. :pęka :Rainbow Dash: Cokolwiek to jest, możesz nam powiedzieć! Łączy nas przyjaźń! pogłosem Przyjaźń! Przyjaźń! Przyjaźń! :Twilight Sparkle: pogłosem Powiedz! :Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle: pogłosem Powiedz! Powiedz! :Główna szóstka poza Pinkie Pie: Przyjaźń! Powiedz! Przyjaźń! Powiedz! Przyjaźń! Powiedz! kontynuują :Pinkie Pie: Okej, okej, powiem! powietrza Shining Armor i Cadance spodziewają się— :Shining Armor: Wspaniałego weekendu z najlepszą siostrą w całej Equestrii! :Księżniczka Cadance: chichocze Hejka, dziewczyny. :Pinkie Pie: z wielką ulgą :Twilight Sparkle: Shining Armor, Cadance! Już jesteście! Myślałam, że coś was zatrzymało i będziecie dopiero w sobotę! :Księżniczka Cadance: Tak miało być. Ale okazało się, że w Maretonii potrzebują nas dopiero za tydzień. A zjazd na który wybieraliśmy się dziś został przełożony, więc... przyjechaliśmy wcześniej niż było w planach! :Shining Armor: Niespodzianka! :Księżniczka Cadance: Tak się cieszę, że znów was widzę! :Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack i Rarity: jednocześnie, cieszą się :Twilight Sparkle: Tak się cieszę, że jesteście! Mamy dla was wielką niespodziankę! :Shining Armor: Poważnie? :Główna szóstka poza Pinkie Pie i Shining Armorem: śmieją się :Shining Armor: Dobrze, że jesteśmy wcześniej. Widziałaś list, który wysłaliśmy do państwa Cake? Wiesz, to niesamowite, że dochowałaś naszej tajemnicy. :Pinkie Pie: To teraz nareszcie powiesz Twilight?! :pisknięcie :Główna szóstka poza Pinkie Pie i Shining Armorem: śmieją się :Shining Armor: Będziesz musiała jeszcze uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Zaplanowaliśmy coś specjalnego. Nie będziesz żałować, obiecuję Ci. :Pinkie Pie: Trzymam Cię za słowo. :Applejack: No, myślisz, że podobała mu się niespodzianka? :Twilight Sparkle: To jest pewne! Widziałaś jaki był zachwycony? :Shining Armor: końskie odgłosy :Rainbow Dash: Gdzie Armor i Cadance mieli się z nami spotkać? w brzuchu Umieram z głodu! :Twilight Sparkle: Gdzieś na rynku. Chciałam, żeby poszli tam razem z nami, ale powiedzieli, że mają coś do zrobienia. :Pinkie Pie: zaciśnięte zęby Wkrótce będą mieli jeszcze więcej do zrobienia... :Twilight Sparkle: Co? :Pinkie Pie: E, niiic! :pędu :Twilight Sparkle: To dziwne. Zazwyczaj są punktualni. :Rainbow Dash: Aaach! Mój brzuch potrzebuje sianoburgera teraz, zaraz! :Twilight Sparkle: Co to jest? wdech :Rarity: Co to takiego? :Twilight Sparkle: To kucykowe podchody! Shining Armor bawił się w to ze mną jak byłam mała! Na koniec, zawsze dostawałam jakąś nagrodę. Nową książkę, albo kilka książek, albo— :Pinkie Pie: Zrozumieliśmy! Lubisz czytać! :Applejack: Jaka jest pierwsza wskazówka? :Rainbow Dash: Oby to było coś związanego z obiadem! :Pinkie Pie: czyta "Instrukcję mamy, więc zaczynamy. Czy wiecie gdzie młody kucyk spędza dzień? Papier gładki pokaże resztę zagadki" :Twilight Sparkle: Chyba wiem! "Gdzie młody kucyk spędza dzień?" :Applejack: Ja jeszcze nie mam pomysłu. :szkolnego dzwonu :Twilight Sparkle: Chodzi o szkołę w Ponyville! :Pinkie Pie: Jak dla mnie bomba! A co było dalej? jak pies węszy kicha :Featherweight: Najnowsze wieści! Kupujcie "Konika Ponyville"! Czytajcie gazetę! Najnowsze wieści! nawoływanie w tle :Twilight Sparkle: "Papier gładki pokaże resztę tej zagadki"" wdech Gazeta "Konik Ponyville"! :papieru :Rarity: Uuu, spójrzcie na sukienkę którą ma na sobie burmistrzyni na tym zdjęciu! Jest wspaniała! :Applejack: Ee, czy to nie twoje dzieło, Rarity? :Rarity: Tak, dlaczego pytasz? :Pinkie Pie: Skupcie się, dziewczyny! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, wiesz, że w grze w podchody nie ma ograniczeń czasowych. :Pinkie Pie: Aha! Jest! w papier :Twilight Sparkle: czyta "To pomieszczenie jest niewielkie, znajdziesz w nim teczki i akta wszelkie. A teraz popatrz co je na świadectwie urodzenia Applejack." :Applejack: Nie kumam o co w tym chodzi :pędu :Burmistrzyni: Dziecko! Królewskie dzie—! :Pinkie Pie: odchrząkuje :Twilight Sparkle: Czy wiecie gdzie są przechowywane akty urodzenia? :Pinkie Pie: Uuu! Ja wiem, ja! Zejdźcie na dół, potem w lewo, potem w prawo, potem znowu w prawo i jeszcze w lewo, trzecie drzwi od prawej! :Fluttershy: Wow, Pinkie. Jestem zaskoczona, że tyle wiesz o ratuszu. :Pinkie Pie: Jest wiele rzeczy o którym wiem! A wy nie wiecie, że wiem! :folderów :Fluttershy: Och, jaka słodka. :Fluttershy i Twilight Sparkle: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: czyta "Kto chce to właśnie tu kupić może krzesło lub stół. Albo wygodne łóżka, by położyć małe uszka"? :świst :puza :Pinkie Pie: Och, serio? Nie wiecie? jęczy Oczywiście, że to sklep z meblami! Chodźcie, chodźcie, chodźcie! :Twilight Sparkle: No, nie wiem... :Pinkie Pie: irytacją Aaach, dobra! :uderzenia, dziwne odgłosy :uderzenie :Rainbow Dash: Wow, jesteś w tym naprawdę, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: czyta "Czy podobała się zabawa? To teraz najlepsza sprawa. Idziemy nareszcie na tort najlepszy w mieście." :Głowna szóstka poza Pinkie Pie: Słodki Zakątek! :Pinkie Pie: prycha To było bardzo łatwe. :się otwierają, dźwięk dzwonka :Shining Armor: Niespodzianka! Twilight, czy podobały Ci się podchody? :Twilight Sparkle: Świetna zabawa! Tak jak za dawnych lat, tylko jeszcze lepiej, bo tym razem mogłam to robić z przyjaciółkami! Zabrakło tylko jednej drobnej rzeczy. :Shining Armor: To znaczy? :Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm, nagrody-książki na koniec! :Shining Armor: się Będzie nagroda, ale tym razem troszeczkę inna. :Twilight Sparkle: Och. Możesz trochę jaśniej? :Pinkie Pie: chichocze :Princess Cadance: Wszystkie miejsca, gdzie was wysłaliśmy miały coś wspólnego. :Twilight Sparkle: najpierw poszłyśmy do szkoły... :Pinkie Pie: drży :Twilight Sparkle: Potem czytałyśmy "Konika Ponyville"... Następnie znalazłyśmy akt urodzenia Applejack... A potem była kartka na łożeczku. :Pound i Pumpkin Cake: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Szkoła... konik... akt urodzenia... łóżeczko... wdech Naprawdę? Czy wy...?! :Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor: Będziemy mieć dziecko! :Pinkie Pie: Dzidziuś, Twilight! Będą mieć dzidziusia! Juu-huu! :Twilight Sparkle: To znaczy... że ja zostanę ciocią?! To jest najwspanialsza nagroda świata! :Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor: się :Twilight Sparkle: Och, tak bardzo was kocham! Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zobaczę maluszka! :Shining Armor: Podobnie jak my. :rozmowy :Pinkie Pie: Udało się, udało się, udało się, udało się! pyknięcie Brawo, Pinkie. :rozmowy :Księżniczka Cadance: chichocze Gratulacje, Pinkie Pie! Nie wydałaś nas! Dziękuję! Czy to było trudne? :Pinkie Pie: Jak zjedzenie tortu! :i napisy końcowe wymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu